¡Aunque sea por ultima vez!
by amarilloceleste
Summary: Caspian está a punto de casarse, pero sabe que aun no es feliz y no lo será hasta poder despedirse de susan como se debe, Aslan le  mostrara algo que  el tanto desea. A susan. La vera por última vez pero a través de su reflejo.


Hola, saludos a todos aquí vengo con una pequeña historia de susan y Caspian, es pero les guste a mi me encanto, por cierto el sillón de esta historia es el mismo que el de mi primera historia "mientras Dure" si ya la leyeron ya saben de cual hablo, es un recuerdo especial de ambos. Y en esta historia me imagine que Caspian tenia el aspecto del viajero del alba ya saben con un poco de barba y cabello lacio y un tanto larguito, y susan se parecía a la del espejo del recuerdo de Lucy, bueno así me los imagine más maduros ambos, son la imagen que tengo de ellos en mi mente, no me los imagino de otra forma son las de la película. Bueno los dejo para que disfruten de la historia.

Los personajes de Las Crónicas Narnia no me pertenecen.

Resumen: Caspian está a punto de casarse, pero sabe que aun no es feliz y no lo será hasta poder despedirse de susan como se debe, Aslan le mostrara algo que el tanto desea. A susan. La vera por última vez pero a través de su reflejo.

¡Aunque sea por última vez!

Caspian estaba preparando todo para su matrimonio, casi ya estaba todo listo, solo eran algunos detalles los que hacían falta, pero el corazón del rey no estaba del todo listo.

-Su majestad aquí esta su traje, todo está casi listo para mañana, ¿hay algo más que se le ofrezca?- Una driada platicaba con Caspian, mientras acomodaba el traje de este en una silla.

-No gracias es todo, no necesito nada mas, cuando salgas cierra la puerta por favor. –Claro que si su majestad- Acto seguido la driada agacho la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-¡A un que sea una última vez! desearía poder… - Caspian musitaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y agachaba la cara, se la tapaba con las mas manos, de repente escucho una voz, - ¿Majestad que le aflige? –Caspian levanto la cabeza mientras sus ojos asombrados observaban al león delante de el, que con una cara muy amable lo miraba y volvía a preguntar –Dime hijo ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no eres feliz? ¿No tienes una buena mujer a tu lado, que se convertirá en tu esposa?, ¿El reino no está mejor que nunca, acaso? –Sí, claro que si Aslan, todo lo que me has preguntado es verdad, tengo una buena mujer, el reino esta mejor que nunca pero, no soy feliz –Caspian bajo la mirada y prosiguió – No completamente feliz, -¿qué te falta hijo mío? –Desearía verla, aun que sea una última vez – ¿Verla?, ¿te refieres a la reina Susan? –Si, Aslan desearía poder mirarla, si tan solo… y mañana mismo sin dudar me dirigiré al altar y me casare, seré feliz, tendré hijos y amare a mi esposa hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, mas sin embargo no prometo olvidarme de susan pero viviré con el ultimo recuerdo de ella y eso bastara para hacerme feliz –Caspian hablo muy animado, a lo que Aslan escucho atentamente y sonrió –Hijo mío, tanto la amas y no puedes estar a su lado, y no lo estarás por que es imposible, pero puedo regalarte esto…

-Aslan le hiso una señal a Caspian, con la cabeza dirigiéndolo al gran espejo que se encontraba en su habitación, Caspian se levanto y camino hacia donde Aslan le mostro con una cara como de incógnita, Caspian miro el reflejo del espejo y se vio a el mismo, mas sin embargo poco a poco el reflejo empezó a cambiar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo observa...

-Caspian volteo a mirar en el espejo y…

-La imagen reflejaba a Susan peinándose, parecía estar en una habitación, se cepillaba el cabello y tenia puesto un vestido color azul con pequeñas florecitas rojas, el cabello lo tenía con ondas, tenía una pequeña peineta que levantaba un poquito la parte izquierda de su cabello, y tenía los labios pintados de rojo. Ella volteo a mirar hacia una ventana, que se abrió por el aire que entraba, la brisa era un tanto extraña como de nostalgia, ella se sintió un poco y igual que el aire nostálgica hacia tiempo que no se sentía así, volvió a mirarse al espejo…

En la habitación de Caspian el observaba con atención los movimientos de susan, noto que ella se miraba fijamente, parecía que lo miraba a él, Caspian levanto la mano tratando de acariciar el rostro de susan pero solo tocaba el espejo – Te quiero, Te quiero Susan… -El hablo tan bajito, tan para si mismo, Aslan lo miro levemente y sonrió un poco.

Caspian aun tenia puesta su mano en el espejo y lo tocaba como acariciando el rostro de susan.

En la habitación de Susan, ella sentía la brisa que entraba de la ventana parecía acariciarle la piel, parecía sentir que alguien le acariciaba el rostro ella se acerco mas al espejo y paso sus dedos por su mejilla y sonrió un poquito miro largo rato el espejo con su rostro y…. de repente Caspian empezó a notar que el reflejo de Susan iba desapareciendo, el puso sus dos manos en el espejo tocándolo como si con ello pudiera impedir que desaparezca la imagen de Susan, con el seño un poco fruncido y los ojos casi llenos de agua miraba como su propio reflejo aparecía poco a poco, dos lagrimas rodaron por su rostro y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza..

-Este es tu regalo de bodas, el de la novia res tu... –Aslan dirigió unas palabras a Caspian, mientras él seguía mirando su reflejo, hasta que reacciono y dijo -¿Qué?

-Al decir esto volteo pero Aslan ya no estaba…

-¿Aslan?

–Nadie contesto, Caspian volteo y miro por toda la habitación buscando a Aslan, pero no encontró nada. Camino hacia el balcón de su habitación y se sentó en el sillón que había ahí fuera, era muy cómodo, y le permitía descansar, miro hacia el cielo que tenía un color naranja debido a que la tarde iba muriendo dando paso a la noche, Caspian sentía como el viento acariciaba su rostro y veía como los pájaros volaban por el cielo para ir a refugiarse en los arboles. El sueño poco a poco invadió a Caspian que se quedo rápidamente dormido.

En la casa de los pevensie, la noche ya se había hecho presente.

-¡Susan la cena ya esta lista, apúrate! –Lucy llamaba a su hermana desde la cocina, susan se encontraba en la el jardín leyendo un libro –Ya voy Lucy –En la cocina estaba ya Peter y Edmund sentados en la mesa –Mama me pasa más jugo- decía Edmund, mientras Peter tomaba un pan de una cesta que se encontraba en medio de la mesa, susan se sentó alado de Peter –Quieres puré corazón –Le preguntaba su madre – Mmm solo un poco mama -Susan te sucede algo? –Pregunto Peter –No nada ¿Por qué? –Por que te vez triste –Estoy bien solo estoy cansada eso es todo – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tuviste un accidente en la escuela? –No fue nada solo me torcí el tobillo en un ensayo, eso es todo – ¿Te torciste un tobillo? ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Edmund –Bailando pero no paso nada ya estoy bien –Hay susan no deberías ponerte esos zapatos entonces-Dijo Lucy con un tono molesto –Mama tu ya sabias- Peter pregunto a su madre –Si hijo yo fui a buscar a tu hermana no paso nada.

-ya habían terminando de cenar, y su madre se encontraba lavando los platos, Lucy ya se había dormido en el sillón, Edmund estaba en su habitación ya durmiendo y Peter se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero antes tenía que llevar a su hermana a su habitación.

-Lucy ya es hora de ir a dormir, vamos Lu –Lucy no contesto, Peter tuvo que tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación que era la misma de la de susan –Susan abre que tengo a Lu en mis brazos. –Ya voy Peter –Susan abrió la puerta mientras Peter acomodaba a su hermana en su cama y la tapaba y le dio un beso en su frente. Miro a susan que estaba sentada en su cama cepillando su cabello y se acerco a ella.

-Susan, no estés triste, se que aun extrañas Narnia, igual que nosotros pero hay que aprender a vivir aquí con nuestra familia, hay que resignarnos –Pero Peter yo.. –lo sé, extrañas a Caspian pero tienes que aceptarlo no volveremos, ¡tienes que aceptarlo!, Aquí estamos nosotros para ti, no te dejaremos sola, ni tú nos dejaras- Peter le dio un beso en la frente a susan, le acaricio la mano y se dirigió a la puerta –Recuerda que te queremos –Peter, Gracias…- susan solo respondió suavemente y sonrió, mientras Peter salía de la habitación ella se acerco a la ventana y la abrió un poco dejando entrar la brisa de la noche, se acostó en su cama y se tapo hasta el cuello giro un poco y cerró los ojos y en su mente solo venían imágenes de Narnia, de Caspian, de todo lo que habían vivido, lentamente el sueño la invadió, hasta quedarse dormida por completo .

-En la mente de Susan pronto un sueño se hizo presente

Se encontraba en una amplia habitación, pintada de color blanco, había una gran puerta y tenía tres ventanas juntas, las dos de los costados eran pequeñas pero la de en medio era muy grande era como una puerta, tenia cortinas blancas, que se movían por el viento que entraba, porque se encontraba total mente abierta, ella se encontraba de pie en medio de la gran habitación, cuando abrió los ojos veía como las cortinas bailaban y como el aire rosaba su piel haciéndole sentir escalofríos, miro por todo el cuarto y no vio nada más que un gran sillón, una mesa y un par de sillas afuera de la gran ventana, ella, llevaba un vestido blanco de gasa que le llegaba a la rodilla, con un cinto de igual manera blanco que se amarraba en la cintura haciendo un nudo y dejando que se ondeaba con el viento y sus pies estaban descalzos el cabello lo tenía suelto y su cara estaba tan fresca, se abrasaba a sí misma por el fresco que entraba por el aire y su cara reflejaba un poco de angustia no sabía dónde estaba, de repente escucho unos pasos que venían de afuera de la habitación, sus ojos observaban la puerta que había detrás de ella era un puerta grande y blanca, con unos detalles dorados, Susan fijamente observaba hasta que vio como la puerta se abrió y ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Caspian también estaba soñando, que se encontraba en un pasillo muy largo tenia muchas puertas pero solo en una de ellas había una luz que salía por debajo de ella.

El vestía con una camisa blanca de manga larga y chaleco que igual que el pantalón y sus botas eran negras y su cara tenía un poco de barba y llevaba el cabello largo y una media cola.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba iluminada y…

En el sueño de Susan la luz de la luna ilumino de repente a la persona que entro, ella grito el nombre de …

-¡Caspian!

El entro y la miro un poco atónito porque tampoco se imagino verla ahí

-Ella salió corriendo hacia a él, abrazándolo con toda las fuerzas que tuvo, se aferro al cuerpo de Caspian como si se lo fueran a arrebatar.

-¡Susan!, Te quiero, te quiero

-El la abrazo y beso su cabeza, cerro los ojos pero aun así las lágrimas salían de ellos, de sus ojos, sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo de susan y el viento los bañaba con su suavidad a ambos, la luna iluminaba el cuarto susan se separo un poco de él para poder mirarlo de frente.

-Caspian te he extrañado tanto, te quiero, y no deseo nada más que estar a tu lado siempre –Susan lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el la miraba con tanta ternura, paso su mano por el rostro de susan quitando las lagrimas – Sshh, no digas mas lo sé, sé que me quieres, igual de lo que yo te quiero solo déjame abrasarte, mirar tu rostro, y si me dejas poder besarte seria la gloria para mí.

-Susan le sonrió y lo volvió abrazar , se alejo un poco y le miro de nuevo el rostro que acaricio con su mano y lo atrajo hacia a ella besándolo con suavidad y ternura, beso que el también correspondió con mucha ternura, se separo un poco de ella y le dijo –¡Te amo Susan y siempre lo haré, podrían borrar mi memoria y aun así te amaría, no importa donde este y con quien este, mi corazón es tuyo y solo tuyo nunca te olvidare, me oyes nunca¡ – Yo también te quiero, pase lo que pase y este donde este, yo también siempre, seré solo tuya y de nadie más, pueden pasar mil trescientos años más,-Caspian sonrió un poco- puedes besar otros labios, puedo morir mañana mismo pero nunca te olvidare, nunca lo hare –susan lo volvió abrazar y beso sus manos y las llevo a su rostro haciendo que Caspian le acariciara, el, la miraba con mucha ternura, toco su mejilla como lo había hecho en la tarde en el espejo y beso la frente de susan y la abrazo de nuevo y bezo su cabeza y poco a poco la hiso bailar junto con su cuerpo lentamente hacia que ambos bailaran al compas del viento que entraba por la gran ventana.

-¡Caspian¡ ¿donde estamos?- No lo sé, pero no me importa, lo único que me importa es sentirte cerca de mí y nada mas – Le sonrió a susan, que lo volteo a ver y sonrió también, pero también miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban-¡Estamos en tu habitación Caspian, y en la mía también!- ¿Como dices? Esa ventana tan grande es la de tu habitación y las pequeñas son de la mía y la mesa del afuera es de mi jardín y el sillón, ese que está ahí, es tuyo – ¡Es verdad! – se miraron y rieron juntos mirando hacia la ventana. – ¿Me acompañas?-¿A dónde? –Afuera – si

-El la tenía tomada de la mano y la llevo al balcón ahí se sentía más fuerte la brisa le tomo el rostro y le dijo-¡Susan te amo!- y la beso ahora más fuerte como no queriendo que terminara jamás, la brisa se sintió muy fuerte mucho mas de la anterior y un rugido muy fuerte se escucho. Caspian abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación el viento frio de la mañana lo hiso despertar y salir del dulce sueño que tenia, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que salían sin cesar, miro al horizonte y solo veía que estaba aun oscuro y la luna se veía reflejada aun pero ya muy pequeña y lejana, porque ya estaba amaneciendo.

-¡Susan! - Caspian repitió el nombre de la mujer que amaba y se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la orilla del balcón donde aferro sus manos con mucha fuerza, sus manos poco a poco se bañaron con las gotas de lagrimas que caían de su rostro – ¡nunca te voy a olvidar! Me oyes- grito con fuerza, pero la siguiente frase la dijo mas bajito- donde quiera que estés siempre estarás en mis pensamientos.

-En la habitación de Susan, ella sentía que de sus ojos salían lagrimas, al sentirlas en su rostro despertó y vio que las cortinas de la ventana de su cuarto bailaban con el aire de la noche, se levanto y miro por ella, vio la noche estrellada y se tomo el rostro con sus manos y un llanto incontrolable salió de su boca sin poder dejar de hacerlo, con mucho trabajo pudo musitar un –Te Amo Caspian…

Lucy la escucho entre sueño y se levanto rápido a ver que le sucedía.

-¿Susan? ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué sucede?

-Pero no obtuvo respuesta, susan no podía dejar de llorar, lo único que pudo hacer la pequeña Lucy fue abrazarla y nada mas…

-Caspian entro y se sentó en su cama y lo único que pudo decir fue – Nunca te olvidare, te Amare siempre, Susan…

Espero les haya gustado y que dejen algún comentario, son importantes para seguir escribiendo, los comentarios animan al escritor, ya sean buenos o malos pues nos ayudan a mejorar y a saber si les está gustando nuestro trabajo. Bueno espero que comenten algo, saludos y Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, saludos... No olviden los comentarios porfa.


End file.
